<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHERA the princess of power Season 6 EP3 “A Lost Civilization” by Adora20200</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659500">SHERA the princess of power Season 6 EP3 “A Lost Civilization”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200'>Adora20200</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fanfiction I am writing till I get bored but plan on doing multiple seasons. Each episode is in a separate section on my page. 3rd chapter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SHERA the princess of power Season 6 EP3 “A Lost Civilization”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 6 SHE-RA Fanfiction</p><p>Episode 3</p><p>“A Lost Civilization”</p><p>“So why didn’t you guys tell me I didn’t need to wear a space suit” Catra said looking very annoyed as Adora kept on poking at her cat shaped ears on her helmet as the group made their way through the desolate waste land. </p><p>“Well the last time we were here if you remember you made me, Bow and Adora grab crystals while you napped”. Glimmer said smiling it seems fair we get to have this”.</p><p>“Plus, you look adorable in that suit”. Bow said laughing</p><p>“Just sooooo cute”. Adora said giggling at Catra’s torment </p><p>Catra’s face turned a bright shade of red like she was about to go off on the group before Entrapta interrupted.</p><p>“The signal should be right here”. Entrapta said looking at her scanner confused.</p><p>Adora looked around but all she could see was blackened ground like ash, no buildings and nothing that looked like First one’s tech just a flat plane of nothingness in every direction. </p><p>“Maybe if I turn into, SHE-RA I could sense something here”. Adora said raising her hand</p><p>“Wait!”. Entrapta screamed pulling Adora’s outstretched hand down with her hair holding down her wrist gently. “If you remove the sword from the ship, we will lose the signal”. Entrapta said showing Adora the blinking dot on her hand-held scanner. </p><p>“Ok” Adora said taking her wrist back “anyone have any Ideas?” Adora asked looking at the group</p><p>“We could go back to the ship and get Melog or Emily to see if they could find anything” Glimmer suggested. </p><p>“Well we should have brought them in the first place” Catra said throwing her helmet on the ground clearly frustrated with the Idea of walking all the way back. Adora could not help but feel a little sorry for her since the suit weighed more then the normal clothes she was wearing. Adora quickly snapped out of her thoughts when all the sudden a noise came from under the ground where the helmet was laying. </p><p>No one moved for few seconds and just stood there for few seconds. “Its probably nothing” Catra said bending down to pick up her helmet.</p><p>“Noooo don’t!” Adora screamed as Catra felt the ground begin to crumble beneath her. Adora thinking fast jumped and grabbed onto Catra hugging her tight as they both fell. </p><p>Adora……Adora …… Its that voice again the one Adora had been hearing for weeks in her dreams but where was she. She was standing on nothing everything she could see was white. No doors, no windows, no ground and no Catra. Adora was alone and for the first time since defeating Horde Prime Adora had felt true sadness, sadness that would devour her from the inside out. Adora fell to the ground in tears. She opened her eyes to realize that there was another person standing before her. Well a purple being of some kind. It was in a shape of a person but no defining qualities that Adora could make out. No face just a shape but as she stared at the being, she could see twinkles like stars through the person’s body.</p><p>“Is it time already?” The being asked in a distorted voice like someone trying to talk to her from underwater.</p><p>“Hello” Adora said wiping her eyes and backing away a little</p><p>“It must not be time yet” the Being stated as it began to fade away. </p><p>“Wait!” Adora yelled jumping through the shimmer that used to be the purple being.</p><p>“Adora….Adora!” Catra yelled </p><p>Adora opened her eyes seeing Catra looking down at her. Catra was holding her in her arms, Bow and Glimmer were staring at her with concern on their faces.</p><p>“Thanks goodness you’re ok!” Gimmer said giving Adora a tight hug as Bow joined and even Catra seemed content with being hugged and she was hugging Adora as well.</p><p>“what happened?” Adora asked after the grip loosened a little although Adora did not try to get up, it felt to good to feel warmth again, to feel the sadness inside her melt away.</p><p>“You being a hero again almost getting yourself killed, or brain damaged”. Catra sighed</p><p>“I am not brain damaged”. Adora smiled</p><p>“Could have fooled me” Catra said smiling back at her.</p><p>“After you two fell Bow used one of his rope arrows and we climbed our way down here” Glimmer said checking Adora’s head for any signs of bleeding. Catra looked fine for the most part just some rips in her space suit but other wise fine Adora noticed. </p><p>Bow suddenly pressed a bottle of water to Adora lips. “You need water you been out for over an hour” Bow said looking worried as Adora chose not to fight the offer and opened her mouth for him.</p><p>Adora had no Idea how thirsty she was, till she started drinking almost drinking the whole bottle in mere seconds. </p><p>“Rest for a moment, nothing looks broken I think only your head got hit on the way down”. Catra said as Glimmer finished checking Adora’s head.</p><p>“I think the hair poof might have actually saved you” Glimmer chuckled jokingly.</p><p>“ha ha” Adora said sarcastically then she noticed they were down a person. “Where’s Entrapta?” Adora said looking around for the pigtail princess. </p><p>“I am not sure she was here, and once Glimmer said she thought you were going to be ok I haven’t seen her since” Bow said</p><p>“Maybe she couldn’t take Catra crying” Glimmer said giggling</p><p>Adora looked up at Catra with her big eyes “You were crying” Adora said half-jokingly and touched at the same time she knew Catra loved her, but Catra is Catra and often she has a hard time showing it. Adora was not much better though she grew up in the Horde as well where any sign of weakness was a death sentence unless you were Kyle.  Although her time with the rebellion and her friends did make her slightly more accustomed to being vulnerable with others then Catra was. This was so new for both Adora and Catra.</p><p>“Don’t let it go to your head blondie it was like a tear” Catra said </p><p>“Plus 4000” Bow said as Catra glared at him.</p><p>“Guys you have to see this!” Entrapta said running over to them “I found where the signal is coming from!”. </p><p>Adora began to get up from Catra’s lap as Bow, Glimmer and Catra helped her up slowly. “You know I am ok, right?” Adora asked a little wobbly on her feet. </p><p>Bow took a moment and when noone said anything “We were just worried about you the way you fell and didn’t wake up”. </p><p>“I am sorr” Adora began to say before being interrupted.</p><p>“A city a big city!” Entrapta said practically screaming at them as she ran towards the end of the cave. Adora and the others followed Entrapta out of the cave and she was not joking one bit. </p><p>A vast city laid underground this whole time, lots of huge buildings all at least ten stories tall, however there was not a sound other then footsteps made by Adora and her friends. There were no signs of life nothing that ever indicated anyone had been there for a long time.</p><p>“It’s crazy to think we are walking real life ruins of a First One city!” Entrapta screamed excitedly. </p><p>Adora looked at the buildings there were no writing and they did not look like anything she recognized. “Hey Entrapta, what makes you think this was a First one city?” Adora asked looking for anything that would indicate such a guess. The buildings looked like they were made from crystals which is very like the first one’s style Adora guessed but the whole planet had crystals might have been just a common building material. </p><p>“This over here” Entrapta said as she ran behind one of the buildings as Adora and her friends quickly followed. </p><p>“wow” Adora gasped as she stared at a tall crystal spiral that looked identical to the crystal castle back in Eitheria.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>